Currently, heavy vehicles are provided with machine functions and implement functions. The machine functions would include functions relating to moving the vehicle. These functions include steering, propulsion, etc. Many heavy vehicles for construction or agriculture carry an implement, and the implements are becoming very sophisticated, with additional controls and functions for controlling the implement.
As an example, on a road grader, there are typically eight implement functions. On some road graders, there could be even more. The implement functions are typically provided by pivotable levers which are mounted in banks. As an example, on each side of the driver console there is typically a lever bank including at least four levers. In systems with more functions, there are additional levers.
The implement functions are often actuated while the vehicle is moving. An operator may be required to look away from the driving direction to reach a particular lever, which is somewhat undesirable. In the prior art, operators may often be utilizing several of the implement levers within a short period of time, and often must switch back and forth between the levers. If an operator attempts to shift back and forth without removing vision from the direction of travel, the operator may sometimes accidentally grab the wrong lever. This is, of course, undesirable.